Dark Knights: Descent
by Krac
Summary: Buffy baiting...Surprising PDA's...Willow flying through the air...gerbilcide...it's another night on the Hellmouth.


From: Krac  
  
Title: Dark Knights: Descent  
  
Series/Sequel: Second in the Dark Knights series. Follows 'The Fallen'  
  
Author: Krac  
  
E-mail: krac_babee@lycos.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Buffy baiting…Surprising PDA's...gerbilcide…Willow  
  
impersonating a baseball…ball crushing…laughter and tears. But above  
  
all Buffy baiting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon, The  
  
WB and Mutant Enemy own them, etc, etc. I only own the story and any  
  
original characters I create along the way.  
  
Distribution: Ask me first.  
  
Feedback: Does Riley love cows? Hell yes!  
  
Spoilers: None I've ignored this season, Buffy gives me the heebie  
  
jeebies. I'd go so far to say I despise her so when she appears it  
  
won't be pretty.  
  
Author's Note: No actual Gerbils were harmed in the writing of this fic…stunt gerbils were  
  
used.  
  
Dark Knights: Descent  
  
  
  
Something wasn't right in the universe and it seemed that he was the  
  
only one aware of the shift, he and his brethren that was. There  
  
seemed to be fewer vampires circulating tonight in the crowd at the  
  
Bronze than normal. "Are you all right, Spike?" Buffy chirped in his  
  
ear seemingly unaware of the ripples moving in the darkness.  
  
"Just fine, Ducks." Spike drawled and took a drag of his  
  
cigarette, "Why don't you join, Willow on the dance floor?"  
  
A bright smile flashed across her face, "Okay, wait here for me?" She  
  
leaned in and planted a kiss on her lover's cheek.  
  
Accepting her sign of affection Spike watched her trot off into the  
  
throngs of people and continued his speculative thoughts. On the far  
  
end of the dance floor people fluttered like startled birds and the  
  
movement made its way slowly towards the area where Buffy and Willow  
  
were dancing. Sitting up and craning his neck Spike felt a lurch in  
  
the pit of his stomach-the presence of true evil-but all he could see  
  
was Xander approaching his friends.  
  
Peering closer, Spike blinked at the changes in his friend. Xander  
  
was clothed in black from his heavy boots and dark dress pants to his  
  
sweeping leather jacket and tight black t-shirt. Despite the fact  
  
that he wore a sliver cross around his neck Spike could not detect a  
  
heart beating in the boy's chest. As Buffy and Wilow turned to  
  
measure the changes in him, Spike rose from his seat and began making  
  
his way across the dance floor. Suddenly a small shape streaked past  
  
him and lunged at Xadner wrapping her legs around his waist and  
  
kissing him forcefully. Spike blinked again- it was Dawn.  
  
"DAWN!" Buffy and Willow shrieked in unison, their faces draining of  
  
blood as they watched Buffy's sixteen-year-old sister strive to  
  
remove Xadner's tonsils with her tongue.  
  
Reaching his destination Spike graspd Dawn's shoulders, pulling her  
  
roughly away from Xander. The pair of fangs and angry yellow eyes  
  
common to all vampires met him, accompanied by Dawn's outraged  
  
hiss. "Bloodly hell!" Spike roared as he stumbled back.  
  
Xander's face remained immobile as Dawn turned and wrapped her arms  
  
around her sire's waist, smiling she morphed back to her human  
  
face, "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"What the fuck?" Buffy gaped as Willow sputtered and stuttered  
  
incoherently, "You're a vampire Dawn!"  
  
"That's my sister the rocket scientist," Dawn snapped as she nuzzled  
  
closer to Xander, "Sharp as a spoon aren't we."  
  
"Umm Xander…" Willow choked out, "Vampire Dawn is hugging you…"  
  
He smiled darkly at his childhood friend, "Thank you for the insight  
  
but I perfer to be called Alex. Or the Vampire formerly known as  
  
Xander, I considered using a symbol; but that would mean way too much  
  
drawing. Besides art was never my strong suit and a stick man with  
  
fangs just isn't scary."  
  
Buffy's face scrunched up in disbelief, "But you're wearing a cross?  
  
How can a vampire wear a cross?"  
  
"I think she needs some Ex-lax," Dawn snickered, "She always looks  
  
constipated when she's trying to think. Settle down now, Buffy. If  
  
you push at it too hard, you might give that gerbil behind the wheel  
  
a heart attack. Then where would you be?"  
  
"Now, now Dawn." Alex purred to his childe, "There's no need to  
  
insult your sister, Dawn. She won't understand it anyway."  
  
"Hold on!" Buffy snapped feeling her heart sinking into her platform  
  
shoes. My god, her sister and her best firend were both now  
  
vampires. It was simply too much to deal with…better to face this  
  
threat, then react when she was safe and alone. A slayer could not  
  
afford to let the monsters see her cry.  
  
"Let the gerbil go to the light Buff, it's had a hard life." Alex  
  
mocked, "Wait, you'd like it more dead than alive- wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hey!" Spike growled not liking this turn in his evening.  
  
"How many people can actually say they've slept with a vampire…and  
  
not just one. No, that would be an error in judgement. But to do it  
  
again with a different vampire that's a lifestyle choice if you ask  
  
me. Even where I come from they frown on that sort of behaviour. "  
  
A small but strong voice called from behind Buffy and Willow as a  
  
small mousy coloured girl appeared from amongst the crowd. "I mean  
  
why sleep with the dead when there are live, `breathing' options  
  
available- ones that are infinitely…tastier?" The woman purred  
  
eyeing Xander hungrily. "But you know what they say, Bunny. Your  
  
loss is always someone else's gain."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Spike growled sensing intuitively that this  
  
newcomer was more than just a simple demon- but a real threat.  
  
Without answering Adesina moved soundlessly to the vampire's side and  
  
kicked him squarely in the nether regions. "Eep!" he gasped and fell  
  
to the floor holding himself.  
  
A laugh escaped Alex's lips; "So I guess Buffy doesn't keep those in  
  
a jar by her bed. I feel your pain, Spikey. That must've really  
  
hurt. Des, when I called you a ball buster I meant it with sheer  
  
admiration."  
  
"Of course you did," Des shot back staring at Buffy down her nose, "I  
  
had yours in my hand at the time."  
  
Disentangling Dawn's arms from his body, Alex moved to the demon's  
  
side and pressed close to her body, "But I enjoyed it far more than  
  
Spike, it appears. I guess after months of Buffy a real woman is a  
  
shock to the system."  
  
Regaining the power of speech Buffy crossed her arms and stared  
  
darkly at the evil beings before her, "Okay enough pot shots, you  
  
guys want a fight-you got one."  
  
"If we wanted a fight, you'd have one." Alex smiled, "But luckily for  
  
you, Slayer… I'm having some real fun for the first time in years. I  
  
can truly understand and appreciate, why Angelus tortured you now."  
  
Seeing red Buffy snapped her arm out to punch Xander, only to have  
  
her fist caught by the thing he'd called, Des. "You're awfully slow,  
  
for a slayer."  
  
"What are you?" Buffy gasped as Des clasped her hand tightly.  
  
A smile creased the plain face and the eyes flashed an unearthly  
  
green, "The real question should be- what are you going to do about  
  
me?"  
  
Buffy's eyes flicked behind the demon to Willow, who was already  
  
chanting a spell to save her from its clutches. As the energy left  
  
the witch's hands it moved toward Des in an arc. Alex pulled Dawn  
  
out of the path and watched with glee as Des, lifted her free hand  
  
and absorbed the energy into her being. The Demon turned her head  
  
and flashed her eyes at a startled Willow. "If you're going to play  
  
with the adults you should bring your big kid toys, little girl."  
  
Stifling a yawn Des, gestured towards Willow sending her sprawling  
  
through the air, "I'm getting bored." She crushed down on Buffy's  
  
hand until the bones cracked and the slayer writhed in pain.  
  
"Why don't we dance, then?" Alex suggested leaving Dawn's side once  
  
more to nuzzle his demon closely.  
  
"Fine, by me." Dawn led the way into the oblivious crowd and away  
  
from her fallen friends.  
  
Watching the pack leave Spike, inched his way to Buffy's side, "What  
  
are we going to do now, luv?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"You do know they're gonna call Giles and Angel, in to hunt us down,  
  
right?" Dawn pouted wrapping her arms around her sire, not liking the  
  
way he moved away from her and closer to Des.  
  
Leaning down Alex kissed her forehead, "That was the plan. Now let's  
  
dance." 


End file.
